


Worth It's Weight In Gold

by fuzzybooks



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee maker in the mess hall is broken to Tendo's great displeasure, but Newt saves the day and Tendo makes a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It's Weight In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For my Coffee square of the JaegerCon Bingo card. Not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

A decent cup of coffee these days was a rare commodity. At least it was if you weren’t Tendo Choi, he had made sure to stock up when he was at the Lima Shatterdome so generally he managed to get a decent cup of coffee on a daily basis. Unfortunately the guy who had offered to relieve some stress with him last weekend had a girlfriend who rather against that idea and the resulting fight led him to be standing here, in the mess hall, in front of a coffee machine that must have been two decades old and had sputtered out it’s last coffee.

Marshall Pentecost had temporarily confiscated his coffee beans, and coffee maker, as punishment.

The engineer in front of him turned around and clapped him on the shoulder, “I’m sorry man, it’s dead.” She said and walked away, with an air of defeat, her feet dragging. Tendo sighed and rubbed his temples. He had 10 hours of work ahead of him, and paperwork on top of that, the thought of doing all of that without a drop of coffee...

As he was turning to leave, someone came barreling down towards the machine, as they came closer, Tendo could see the tattoos belonging to one of the scientists. The man came to a halt mere inches away from Tendo, leaning forward a bit due to gravity, the box he was holding nearly tipping over.

Tendo blinked,raised an eyebrow and pushed him back with his, empty, cup.

The man coughed and looked a bit embarrassed, though not for long, before he smiled brightly. “Hey! Newt, Newton, but call me Newt. They said the machine was broken, so I figured I’d take a look, last time a coffee machine broke down it took them two whole weeks to get someone to take a look, and it turned out it was only a faulty wire, an easy fix really. Don’t really have the time go without coffee for two weeks, y’know?” He said quickly, and surprisingly cheerful in the face of the broken machine. Tendo nodded in response to the question.

Newt apparently felt that was enough and set to work opening the coffee maker and digging around, talking all the while about his work and offered a compliment to Tendo’s bowtie and suspenders,

“Very retro dude, classy.” Even Tendo could admit to the occasional preening.

Soon they were arguing about music, “No, man, Dropkick Murphies are way better than Flogging Molly, really.” or “The Bon Scott years were the best, AC/DC just lost something after that.” and before they knew it, Newt banged everything shut, kicked the coffee machine and it gurgled a bit and spat out something that kind of resembled coffee, if you squinted after being punched in the face.

Newt filled a cup to confirmed that the machine was producing hot caffeinated beverage again, “It’s disgusting, but it was before it broke so there’s no change there.” “True that.”

The gurgling had drawn a crowd and suddenly the machine was surrounded by people who had resigned themselves to a day without coffee and Tendo saluted Newt before heading up to work.

 

A week later Tendo returned to his room to find his stash of coffee beans returned, somewhat lighter than before, but with no harm done. He brewed a pot, making sure to make another cup to bring down to the k-science department, located in what Tendo swore must have been a labyrinth.

He nudged the door open with his foot and heard Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody blaring from a corner, out of a makeshift speaker. Newt looked up at smiled when he saw Tendo, pausing his typing and turning down the volume.

“Thought I’d bring you coffee, say thanks for fixing the machine last week.” Tendo told him and Newt shrugged.

“It was nothing, they’re usually not very advanced.” He said accepting the cup Tendo held out for him. He blew on it and took a careful sip. “Oh lord, this is amazing, where did you get this? It definitely wasn’t the mess hall, are you some kind of coffee guru?” Newton narrowed his eyes at Tendo and Tendo laughed and told him about his time in Lima, before heading out, “No rest for the wicked I’m afraid”.

Once he was back at his desk doing paperwork, he thought he might have to thank the Marshall, but that would mean that he was in the right. Tendo shrugged, it was nice to have a friend around again. As the evening wore on he wondered if he should see about that date with Alison... He hummed and took another sip.

 

 


End file.
